muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuppetVJ
EKAs Hi! In regards to your changes to Luxo Jr. and Environment Sketches, will you be adding guides soon for Episode 3110 and Episode 3084? I know you know what you're doing, but we do have a standing policy on the wiki that we don't add EKAs for episodes we don't have yet and we should be setting an example for everyone else. —Scott (talk) 02:57, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Chicago Hi! Do you still have this episode? I'd like to add it to Super Grover. —Scott (talk) 05:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Hi-Def By the way, I keep meaning to mention how awesome the Season 39 screengrabs are. My HD channels aren't broadcasting them in true HD for some reason, so I'm really glad you're getting them :) But yeah, they look amazing! Are you using HDMI to back them up? —Scott (talk) 18:29, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Clink, Clank Thanks for the picture of the Clink, Clank promo! -- Ken (talk) 04:24, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Cold Pizza Hey man. Do you know anything about Kermit's appearance on Cold Pizza in 2006? —Scott (talk) 05:58, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Only that I recorded it. I'll see if I can find it. --MuppetVJ 06:26, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Episode 2367 I posted a question at Talk: Episode 2367. I saw that you added the epsidoe info, so could you check this out? --Minor muppetz 00:45, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Grouch names Hey, G! When you get a chance, if you could check the alien grouch name in Episode 1364 and weigh in on Othmar the Grouch, it would be appreciated. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:35, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Episode 2679 Hey G Man! Just wondering if you got that DVD from me? And I also noticed that you added the earliest known ep. # on I Wonder 'Bout the World Above Up There. Since I uploaded some of the street scenes on youtube, how's about we make a guide for this episode together? What do you say? Jon Jonnytbird4789 20:55, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :You just helped. Thanks! --MuppetVJ 17:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Sesame Street Blocks Thanks, Guillermo! -- Ken (talk) 04:08, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Bots and Watchlist Hey, man. I figured out what happened with the bot the other day. At some point, the default setting must have been changed so that bots aren't hidden from your watchlist. If you check off that option, you won't get the emails anymore. —Scott (talk) 23:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I did check the option, but I got another slew of notification emails after your recent cleanup ... --MuppetVJ 01:47, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I've sent an email out again. I've tested this with my own account and another dummy account I just created and I don't get the emails. Can you send me screenshots of your preferences so I can troubleshoot this with tech? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 01:57, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Ad changes Hey G -- I'm glad you like the idea about turning off the ads. When you get a chance, please feel free to post on the Central forum page. There's some internal concern about whether turning off ads for logged-in users is the right thing to do. It would be great to have your opinion on that page. -- Danny (talk) 05:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) lots to say Hey, man. Thanks for archiving my talk page. I'd been meaning to get around to that! —Scott (talk) 05:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Episodes You are doing a great job with those episodes! WOW! Keep it up! Webkinz Mania 10:01, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :No kidding! It's amazing how hard you work on these. By the way, I've finished adding photos for Episode 2228, and all I need are two more. If you have the time, I'd appreciate it if you could add those two. Thanks, and keep up the good work! :And if you're getting tired of creating them, then by all means take a rest! You earned it. -- MuppetDude 17:03, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::MuppetDude is right, you should take a break and I don't like seasons 24 and under. I feel funny about that. Webkinz Mania 17:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'm just trying to free up HD space. The pre-Elmo's World episodes are always the most fun to edit. :::Also, there are other ways you guys can help. Here's a folder with some episodes I've already begun guiding (all that's left is the street scenes). Be sure to read the "read first" files. --MuppetVJ 17:22, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I love how you guys upload the Elmo's World episodes! I wondering what ew episodes they will do this season? Webkinz Mania 17:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the files! I'll try and help as soon as possible. I tried completing a couple today, so I think I've got the hang of it. On the plus side, the shows with EW have considerably less segments than previous shows, so it should take a shorter time (hopefully!) ::::I've added the segments to many of the shows already, so it shouldn't be that difficult for me. -- MuppetDude 18:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Given the choices from MediaConverter.org, what do you recommend for screengrabs? I know that .avi files won't work. -- MuppetDude 18:18, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm doing Episode 3954! Webkinz Mania 18:20, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::In most cases, MOV files will work for screengrabs. --MuppetVJ 18:57, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Oh nice! It took me a while to realize these are videos I'm watching. I wanted to thank you Guillermo for having a way to watch some of the SS episodes. And yeah, you totally rock at composing the Sesame Street episodes. --Rocket Stevo 00:14, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Are there an others online than the site you showed us? Webkinz Mania 10:55, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I think it would be a good idea to list what episodes each of us could do here (or plan to do), in case two people end up doing the same guide. With that, I'm preparing to do Episode 3792. -- MuppetDude 14:26, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Let's put the talk somewhere else like Sesame Street Episode Guide. Webkinz Mania 18:07, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :: MuppetVJ, other than the site you showed all off us, do you have any more sites for ss episodes so we can get closer to our 500th episode. If being rude, sorry. Webkinz Mania 19:39, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::I just added five more to the folder today. If you and Tony feel like guiding them, go ahead. --MuppetVJ 02:22, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::You rock, MuppetVJ. Webkinz Mania 11:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm doing Episode 3893 but can User:MuppetDude do the info for the scenes because over the last couple of episodes, he was redoing it so I think he should do the episode info he likes! Webkinz Mania 20:25, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry for not working with those episodes lately. Lots of things were going on in Webkinz Wikia, Chowder Wikia, and Webkinz Insider. I will do Episode 3889 on July 20 (my birthday) maybe. If you like, you can do Episode 3893 and Episode 3894. I do not mind. Webkinz Mania 16:06, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::One more thing, what is going to happen to Episode 3943. Is it going to stay like that or is it going to have the guide? When are they adding new episodes? Sorry if being rude. Webkinz Mania 16:07, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :I can help you with Season 25-Season 29 episodes if you like. Where are the links? One more thing: What happened to the link you gave us. Are there going to be more episodes. Sorry if being rude. Webkinz Mania 18:53, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Delete request I uploaded the picture twice, the first time with the wrong episode number. You and Ken get cookies. Thanks, G! -- Mark (talk) 04:48, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Episode 3135 Hey, Guillermo! When you get a chance, can you check your copy of that episode, to see whether the Indy take-off is played by Jeff Goldblum? It's hard to tell from the screengrab. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:13, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :It's not ... but Goldblum did appear in an episode where he played Bob's brother, Minneapolis, an archaeologist on the hunt for the Golden Cabbage of Snuffertiti. --MuppetVJ 19:18, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing that up. I thought it was that same season and assumed it was probably him. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:59, 14 May 2008 (UTC) The Dead Hensons Hi, Guillermo! Did you go see The Dead Hensons Saturday night? If you did, how was it? -- Ken (talk) 04:22, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Episode 2620 I just made an episode guide for Episode 2620. I just uploaded the street scenes and I was planing on putting the segments up later. But the thing is my thing looks all screwy for some reason. So if you could take a look at it and see what the problem is, that'll be great. And I may not find some segments that's on wiki for this episode. But I can just copy and paste the segments that I know are on wiki. I'm sure you probably know what I'm getting through here. User:Jonnytbird4789Jonnytbird4789 13:49, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :The reason it looked screwy is because you put a space inbetween | and - (| -), when there should be none (|-). Otherwise, I think you've got the hang of it. --MuppetVJ 14:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Pbs Kids Srout I have the sprout on demand with Sesame Street on it. I may upload it soon, plus I have dvds of other seasons (35-36). Webkinz Mania 20:20, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Episode 2621 As soon as I send you a copy of the DVD we discussed (it should go in the mail sometime next week), could you put up an episode guide for #2621? (I'm glad Jonny helped me find the right number for that one!) -- Ingeborg 19:12, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't recommend requesting episode guides you want uploaded. It's just like asking him what you want uploaded on Youtube. -- MuppetDude 19:53, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Uploading Can I upload pictures from Sesame Street? I cropped out the #18 Rubber Stamp segment from a youtube video. It will go well for the letter page. Answer this soon as well as the season 33 uploads too. Webkinz Mania 17:15, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :If you think the Wiki needs it, then go ahead and upload it. And I don't have any Season 33 episodes. --MuppetVJ 21:22, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! It's like Webkinz Wikia... problem is I don't have season 33 either. Hilleyb may because he was the one who uploaded them. Webkinz Mania 23:40, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::I uploaded some images from Episode 3897 but I don't know what order they go in because this was the half hour episode. I know some info that Elmo's World: Flowers is second to last in the episode but don't know what else! I saw this episode about a year ago on demand that is also a half hour. That is no help but it showed the Don't Waste Water, Elmo's World: Flowers etc. So I'm mixed up again! Webkinz Mania 01:07, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Chris Reeve I love the picture of Ernie and Reeve with the S in the middle. Man, that's Super! —Scott (talk) 14:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, though I figured you would have been the first to post such a picture ... --MuppetVJ 16:30, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::I must be losing my touch! I just started recording the Sprout broadcasts again recently. I'm just dieing to catch the episode where Reeve appears with Big Bird. I wish they'd air them in some kind of order. —Scott (talk) 03:40, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Marshal Grover Hi G. Why'd you revert the picture of Marshal Grover? The new version is cleaner, doesn't have any logos and includes the fence which is the topic of the sketch. —Scott (talk) 03:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't like squinting to see small pictures. --MuppetVJ 03:55, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Long ago, Danny decided 300px is the default and preferred size of images on the Wiki. Should we discuss it on Current Events if this is becoming an issue? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:24, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::It doesn't seem like an issue to me. I've uploaded thousands of images over 300px and no one's complained. I think file size might make more of a difference. --MuppetVJ 04:29, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I think it's an issue if it turns into actively reverting clearer images for size reasons. So either it requires a general discussion, or just you and Scott and whoever communicating in advance in cases like this, prior to changing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Letter and Number Segments Wow! The pages you created about the Letter and Number Segments are amazing. That's going to be super helpful. Really cool! -- Danny (talk) 05:03, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :By the way, does the order that the sketches are listed in matter? I put in some "Letter Commercials" and "Henson Claymations" at the bottom, and you later added them to the top of the list (well, top as in below sketches that already have pages). The sections don't seem to be in any particular order. --Minor muppetz 01:04, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Episode 0162 Hi again. I noticed that you started the entry on Episode 0162, and I was wondering if you could possibly post "There Once Was a Hand" (Clark Gesner narrates the story of an unhappy hand that wishes he could make a noise) on YouTube or send me a link so I could download the entire show. Do you know anything about that segment and its spin-offs? Thanks very much. Peace. —MuzikJunky 20:00, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Episode 3009 Hey man! Sorry we missed out on dinner the other night. Things are CRAZY here. Anyway, do you have Episode 3009? Someone just posted a description on the forum that's flagging some question marks for me. This would be an interesting episode to feature on the wiki if we had some reliable sources. —Scott (talk) 22:47, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Episode 3664 Great page, G! However, can you double check the audio of the password, or upload a file of it? I haven't seen the episode, but reading the summary, I think it's just possible the word is actually "Pocomoco." It was the trigger word of a famous Abbott and Costello sketch, where the mere mention of it caused a character to loudly shout it and go berserk. It sounds like it might conceivably be a reference. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:38, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :The closed captioning says either "Poconoko" or "Poko-noko." --MuppetVJ 03:29, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but what does it actually sound like? As we've discussed before, closed captioning is hardly reliable. It might be what they said, but without personal access to the episode, I have no way of judging. I'd prefer either to know what it sounded like to you upon close listening, or have a sound file for comparison. Since they say it several times, it shouldn't be hard to check, when you get the chance. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:57, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, I remember it well: it's pronounced "POH-koh-NO-koh". -- MuppetDude 15:48, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hi, G! I saw that you changed the colors of the Monaco skin... Do you want to talk about it on Current events? I'd like to know what you think of the new skin. -- Danny (talk) 22:20, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Trades Hi G -- I don't know if you noticed... User:Seekit83 posted on Brian's talk page, looking for trades. -- Danny (talk) 21:08, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia stuff Hey man. We're going to be testing some things related to the skin, so don't worry if things look different. —Scott (talk) 23:23, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Also, I don't know if you noticed, but they got working again. Just thought I'd let you know. —Scott (talk) 15:51, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::You can upload 10 pics at a time, sure, but I tried changing .jpeg to .jpg and it still doesn't work. Right now that only works if you upload single images. --MuppetVJ 22:11, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Bugs Bunny Heya. You added a picture of a book to Bugs Bunny, but there's no frame of reference to it in the article. —Scott (talk) 15:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :The name of the image shows that it's from Episode 3165.--MuppetVJ 16:04, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh right, of course! Can you add that to the article? Not everyone knows to look at the name of the file of the jpg. —Scott (talk) 16:06, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Just did.--MuppetVJ 16:20, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Awesome -- what a great picture! —Scott (talk) 16:37, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ''Sesame Street'' Episode 2558 Hi. I noticed that you originated the above article. Would you have any information about the music used in “Rorschach Ink-Blob Association” or would you know of a video of it posted somewhere? I’ve been wanting to hear this again for many, many years. Thanks very much. Peace. —MuzikJunky 00:28, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I also noticed something on this page. Ernie's "Banana in the ear" sketch is listed as being in this episode, and both parts are included, but it seems like they are shown back-to-back. Was this a mistake on your part, or is that how it's shown on Noggin (possible with a commercial breka shown between and with whatever sketches shown between them being cut)? It would be weird for a two-part sketch to be shown back-to-back with no sketches shown between them. --Minor muppetz 00:39, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::1) I don't know who did the music in that segment, but I can hook you up with a copy if you email me through the Wiki or through YouTube. ::2) I guided the episode as it was shown on Noggin. Halfway through each Unpaved episode there was a Noggin commercial break to flesh it out, and it occurs after the first part in this case. --MuppetVJ 01:16, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Just post the segment on YouTube, if you please, if it’s not too much trouble. If it is, what is your moniker there so I can send you a message? Peace. —MuzikJunky 01:29, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::It's sawing14s. However, due to current technical difficulties, it is undetermined when I'll be uploading more ... (PS. Ask ISNorden - she also has the clip you're looking for.) --MuppetVJ 06:57, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks, bruh! I subscribed to you months ago, anyway! Peace. —MuzikJunky 07:23, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Guillermo's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives